An Ultraman Tiga fanfic preview
by NexusM78
Summary: A second preview is up! These 2 stories are previews to a much greater fanfic I am planning to create: A retelling of Ultraman Tiga's story as Project Ultraman Tiga: The Animated Trilogy, a trilogy of anime films. Read on for more!
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic is a battle sequence I have created in 2008, a reimagined version of the battle between Ultraman Tiga and his first enemies in Episode 1 of the series. This battle sequence was originally intended to be part of a greater fanfic under planning and construction: **Project Ultraman Tiga: The Animated Trilogy**, a fan-fictional, non-canon remake of the extremely popular Ultraman Tiga series into a trilogy of anime films with slightly different storylines. If I manage to start and finish the fanfics, this fanfic would be part of the first film **Ultraman Tiga: Resurrection**. The other entries will be called **Ultraman Tiga: Guardian of Earth**, and **Ultraman Tiga: Doomsday **respectively.

ULTRAMAN (TM) © 1966-2009 Tsuburaya Productions Co., Ltd.

I do not own ULTRAMAN or any of the franchise's related characters.

Neither do I own any MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM mobile suit concepts; they belong to Sunrise Inc.

_______________________________________________________________________

As the two Super Ancient titans crushed the statues to pieces, Daigo, overcome with rage, yelled in a great fit of anguish into his pickup, and yanked his mobile suit around to face the two monsters. With a series of hisses and metallic clunks Daigo's GUTS Wing transformed in mid-air into its high-speed jet mode. Electronic crosshairs on the display before him lined up according to the computer and sensor readouts, locking onto various points on both Golza and Melba's colossal frames.

Ignoring his teammates' pleas for him not to do anything reckless, Daigo depressed the fire control. With several _whooshes_, a quartet of heat-seeking missiles streaked from the GUTS Wing, which raced side-by-side towards the monsters, before striking their armoured hides, exploding in great showers of sparks and flames. Unfazed, the two monsters drew their attention to Daigo's mobile suit as it flew past them. Golza's swipe was too slow to catch the nimble, speedy craft, but Melba, with an ear-splitting screech, fired a great stream of flame from its gaping beak. Daigo tried his best to evade the stream of raw energy, but the flames nicked his mobile suit's thrusters, and burst into flames, sending shocks throughout the mobile suit as the systems began to fail.

''DAIGO!!!'' screamed Rena in shock.

The GUTS Wing began to plummet, trailing smoke. As the mobile suit rapidly lost altitude, Daigo struggled with the controls in a frantic attempt to keep his machine under control. Flames began to leap about his cockpit, as the heat grew unbearable. A chill of fear swept over him as he found it an increasingly agonising difficulty to even breathe. As he choked on the smoke filling his cockpit and his lungs, Daigo was about to finally give in to the emptiness consuming his sense of self…

…when he was suddenly struck by a huge surge of energy that sent shocks throughout his body a final time. This time, however, the source wasn't from the craft. Daigo's eyes widened in amazement as he briefly saw himself enveloped in a brilliant nimbus of light that appeared out of nowhere.

_So this is how it feels to die, _thought Daigo, his final thoughts before everything whited out.

As Daigo's teammates looked on, the plummeting GUTS Wing met the ground; a terrific explosion blossomed from the craft's impact, scorching the forest and setting the trees ablaze. No one noticed a glittering sphere of light streak away like lightning from the doomed mobile suit and strike the remaining giant statue, knocked to the ground by Golza before Daigo's futile assault to distract its attention.

As both monsters roared in triumph, the stone surface of that statue suddenly began to emanate with an ethereal blue-white glow.

Golza noticed the third statue it had been distracted from shattering suddenly blazing with that glow. Immediately returning its focus on it, Golza lifted its clawed saurian foot and prepared to finish what it started. But before it could slam its giant clawed foot into the statue's head, the stone arms of the statue suddenly rose from the ground and into the air, stopping the monster's foot in a defensive cross of the arms. Curious to what was happening this time, Golza peered downwards into the statue, which was beginning to undergo a second, even more stunning change. The small protrusion on its chest that was stone mere seconds ago was now a shiny silver steel with a brilliant blue light shining in its centre. Energy flowed like water from that light over the statue's body, transforming whatever stone surface it touched into smooth metallic chrome overlapped with stripes of ruby red and lavender. As the energy washed over the statue's head, its oval-shaped eyes burst into light.

The GUTS team, frozen by what they had just witnessed, were gazing at the conflagration consuming the forest, the fallen mobile suit and probably the broken body of their beloved comrade. The very thought that Daigo was probably gone forever rendered them speechless and dumbstruck, when Golza's roar of surprise jolted them from what seemed to be Daigo's flaming altar. As they noticed the commotion stirring between the two Super-Ancients, the team was stunned even more to witness Golza, whose massive form weighed well over half a million tons, fly backwards and high in the air, before crashing into the side of the mountain by some unknown force; Melba began to screech fearfully for the first time. What was going on?

''Look!'' gasped Horii, diverting his teammates' attention to where the statues lay. They were astonished beyond description to witness a silver giant – a being with red and lavender stripes, glowing eyes and a blue gem burning with a dazzling brightness on its chest, surrounded by a gold and steel strip of armour that ran from his chest, over his torso and to its back - rise from the debris of his fallen brothers – an actual, living, giant being, resurrected from lifeless stone.

The giant assumed a very _humanlike_-fighting stance, with both feet planted firmly on the ground; one palm thrust before his chest and the other hand a fist guarding his side. As Golza regained its bearings, both Super Ancients roared in defiance, and they began to circle the newcomer warily, threatening it with their raised claws, growls and twisting tails.

Golza was the first to strike. With thundering footfalls it charged towards the silver giant, claws outstretched, ready to drive them into the giant's flesh. However, the silver giant leapt high into the air and slammed the knife edge of its right palm onto Golza's heavily armoured head, firing off a bright flash of light as it struck. Amazingly, the blow forced the mighty and seemingly unstoppable Golza onto its knees _for the first time_ since it awakened weeks ago, kicking up dust and soil into the air as it went down. In another smooth, fluid motion, the silver giant twirled round, gaining momentum, and struck his palm's edge right into Golza's abdomen, sending Golza off its feet in another flash of light. Golza tried to regain its balance as its feet met the ground, but was too slow for the giant, who grabbed it by the arms and swiftly kneed it with another earth-shattering blow. Melba, entering the fray to help its ally, tried to attack, but before it come even come close, the silver giant forced Golza's head downwards and sent a powerful kick into Melba, sending it tumbling backwards with almighty force.

As the three titans battled, Horii began analysing the newcomer with the GUTS Wing II's in-built analysis package, sending terabytes of data back to the Citagon, from spectral analysis to energy waves the battle was firing off. The others – Rena, Munakata and Shinjoh, in their mobile suits; Yazumi and Captain Iruma, back in the command centre – watched the battle, awed by the silver giant's superhuman power and combat ability. They could tell that this giant was very much unlike the other two Super-Ancients, but rather, something almost human, and clearly far more formidable and intelligent.

The giant had just managed to force Melba backwards when it noticed Golza's armoured head accumulating purple bolts of electricity. Before Golza discharged its head laser, the giant jammed the opening on Golza's head, somehow disrupting Golza's use of that terrible weapon. This, however, gave the clumsy Golza a chance to grab the giant's wrists; with brute force it forced the giant's hands away from it, and both struggled hand-to-hand, with Golza having the upper hand. Taking its cue, Melba's gigantic wings spread and caught the wind, and as it took to the air its claws raked across the silver giant's back sending the silver giant flying.

As it spilled onto the earth, Golza fired its laser; the silver giant recovered quickly and flipped aside with impressive speed and agility. Melba, however, managed to intercept the giant as it got back onto its knees. Grabbing it between its great swordlike forelegs, Melba struggled with the silver giant as it tried to fend off its stone-shattering beak, but this proved to be the giant's undoing as Melba dragged the giant right in the path of another of Golza's laser blasts; the purple beam struck the giant's back, sending shocks of pain down its spine. Disoriented and in pain, the giant roared in agony, falling to its knees, before being flung aside like a rag doll by a blow to his head. The giant landed in a mess on the ground with an echoing crash.

As the silver giant painfully got onto one knee, Golza and Melba seemingly began to taunt it with their incensed roars and screeches. Seated within the remaining GUTS Wing I and II mobile suits, the GUTS team began to worry that the silver giant, powerful as he seemed to be, may not be able to win this battle.

''Should we help the giant?'' asked Shinjoh.

''I'm not sure…we don't even know if he's our friend or enemy,'' Munakata replied.

As the monsters began to roar again, the diamond on the giant's forehead suddenly lit up with a bright flash of crimson light. With intense concentration, the giant crossed his fists before the glowing crystal, and as the giant rose to its full height, it swept its arms aside, and its physique underwent an appalling change: crimson colours suddenly fell like a waterfall from its neck down over all of the giant's lavender stripes, allowing it to attain a fully red and silver form. Attaining a fighting stance as well, with both hands furled into fists, the giant faced off once more against the two Super Ancients.

With the giant's new form, the tables began to turn on the monsters.

Both Golza and Melba fired their strongest, most intensive energy attacks, intent on destroying the giant, who had began to charge once more, albeit with a slower gait. Simply raising its hands, Golza's purple laser and Melba's flamethrower met with the giant, only to glance off the giant's hands harmlessly, leaving no sign of damage on the giant. As both monsters intensified their assault, the giant just held on a little longer, until both lost their steam. Taking its chance, the giant slammed right into Golza, knocking it off its feet and onto the ground several miles away in a massive display of strength no one had seen before. The GUTS team, awed by the giant's sudden magnification of power, gasped once again to see the giant send Melba flying with a _single_ punch.

As Melba crashlanded, the giant, not allowing Golza to recover, threw its arms around Golza in a deadly embrace. Summoning all of its strength, the giant channelled its efforts into squeezing Golza, driving its own entwined hands deep into Golza's back. Like a garrotte, the giant's hold buried into Golza, which screamed and thrashed about wildly, its sheer mass surprisingly unable to break this physical restraint. Its eyes bulged from their sockets as the giant's grip tightened to crush its backbone. With a sickening and ominously loud series of cracks, Golza's spine quickly gave way. Golza's tail continued to twitch in spasms of agony, its claws flailing wildly, until Golza finally stilled. As the giant released its grip, Melba's massive wings unfolded once more, catching the wind and allowing it to take to the skies, just as Golza collapsed to the ground – deadweight.

The giant tried to attack Melba with a side kick, but Melba was too fast for the giant. Circling the giant from the sky like some giant, terrible eagle, Melba sent down another flamethrower, which caught the giant by its shoulder. Lurching forward by the force of the blast, yet seemingly unhurt, the giant regained its own bearings just as it noticed Golza frantically digging into the earth with its claws, more than eager to flee. In a vain attempt to catch it, the giant tried to stop Golza, but another of Melba's flamethrowers caught it, which threw it off-balance this time. Unable to get to Golza in time, the giant could only watch as Golza's tail whipped out of sight from the humongous hole it had tunnelled into the ground.

And all of a sudden, the blue light on its chest began to blink with a red light and a pair of clear, high notes, as if a piano was playing the two notes over and over again within the giant's chest gem. The giant looked down onto that light, and to it, the light seemed to carry a clear and imminent warning that no one other than itself seemed to understand.

Looking skywards, the giant's forehead suddenly glowed with another flash of light. This time, the diamond shone with a lavender light. Repeating the motion to switch its forms, the giant transformed again – this time, all of its red stripes turned lavender.

As the GUTS team watched, the giant assumed a new, third fighting stance, this time with its palms and fingers straightened. Facing Melba, which had begun to dive straight for the giant, the giant swiftly lurched forward with a significantly magnified speed, as if about to spring, and in the next second, the giant was gone in a lavender-silver blur as it took to the air as well, the ground exploding violently into clouds of dust and earth. A thousand times faster than anything the GUTS team had ever flown, the giant rocketed skywards, straight for the diving dragon Super-Ancient. Deftly avoiding Melba's flamethrowers with speeds so great that it became a blur, the giant closed in, and at the last possible moment, it stuck out its leg, colliding into Melba's head with a powerful flying kick, whose impact sent out a resonating sonic boom heard for miles around. Sent spinning out of control towards the ground, Melba plummeted, screeching in pain, just as the giant itself halted in mid-air, twisting its speedy lavender-silver form around to survey the damage, before starting its own rapid descent back to earth.

Melba, knocked out of the sky by the giant's attack of extreme speed, crashlanded in a great blast of flying rock and stone, leaving its own crater in the earth. The giant itself landed a distance away, and faced the fallen Melba one final time. Its fighting stance did not last long this time; the giant swept its arms across its chest, and in a blinding flash of light, multiple bolts of lightning suddenly streaked from all sides and into the giant's torso. Swiftly sweeping its palms above its head, the giant gathered an incredibly dense cloud of lightning between its hands, which the giant then swiftly brought down towards its side before thrusting its right hand outwards, as if throwing a ninja's _kunai_. The energy exploded, and in a spit second, reformed into a blade of blazing light, which struck Melba squarely in the chest, slamming Melba to the ground. In a giant cloud of crackling electricity and a shower of sparks, Melba shrieked one final time, before it blew into thousands of bits, the most shocking act the GUTS team had ever witnessed prior to the giant's appearance.

Watching the giant actually _destroy_ something so big, unearthly and terrible, while their own weapons, the finest of their kind, had failed to even land a single scratch, left the GUTS team and TPC admirals watching the battle speechless. No one in known history had ever lived to witness such great power. No Hollywood moviemaker could even have created such a powerful being – not even the mighty Superman, a giant Megazord or any other fictional superhero the world had ever created, seen in comics or watched on TV. To those who had witnessed the giant's rise to power, the Tiga warrior, as it was later came to be called, seemed like a god…

________________________________________________________________________

Here is a preview of the first entry of the Ultraman Tiga Animated Trilogy.

The year is 2035 AD. A catastrophe of unparalleled scale and magnitude has begun to overwhelm the world as monstrous, never seen before creatures of gigantic size and devastating power called Super Ancients begin to awaken from their deep slumber. Leaving livid remains of destruction and death across the globe, the situation was only brought under an unsteady control when the surviving nations, remnants of what was left of the UN, created the Terrestrial Peace Consortium, a special UN agency made up of the world's finest scientists and military brass dedicated to the protection of our world. Assigned to combat the Super Ancients was their exclusive monster hunting force: the Global Unlimited Task Squad, a team armed with the finest weapons and technology.

When a meteorite from deep space delivers a metallic orb to Earth, a cryptic message within the artefact, carrying a dire warning, sends the GUTS team on a race against time to find humanity's only hope – a Pyramid of Light, where mighty guardians from Earth's ancient past lie in deep slumber – before two of the most formidable Super Ancients yet – Golza and Melba – get there first. At the guardians' resting place, hidden from prying eyes of mankind for over a millennia, GUTS find a trinity of fifty-meter –tall giant statues…

…before Golza and Melba arrive, destroying the pyramid and proceeding to smash the statues. As GUTS bravely counterattack, GUTS rookie Daigo Madoka encounters certain death in his valiant self-sacrifice to save the statues, only to be transformed into light…a light that reawakens the Giant of Light, and beginning Daigo's destiny as the saviour of Mankind. As an ancient evil awakens from its own slumber, threatening to cast eternal night and ruin upon the world, Daigo must find the courage to weld the Spark Lens and fight as Ultraman Tiga; the fate of the world rests in his hands.

ULTRAMAN TIGA 1.0: RESSURECTION


	2. Preview no2

This is part of another battle sequence I created in **Project Ultraman Tiga: The Animated Trilogy**, a fan-fictional, non-canon remake of the extremely popular Ultraman Tiga series into a trilogy of anime films with slightly different storylines. In this battle, having foiled an alien invader's well-orchestrated plan to destroy Earth, the mighty Ultraman Tiga proceeds to battle one of the most powerful and perhaps the most well known of the Ultra monsters. Go on, make a guess who!

If I manage to start and finish the fanfics, this fanfic would be part of the second film **Ultraman Tiga: Guardian of Earth**.

ULTRAMAN (TM) © 1966-2009 Tsuburaya Productions Co., Ltd.

I do not own ULTRAMAN or any of the franchise's related characters.

Neither do I own any MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM mobile suit concepts; they belong to Sunrise Inc.

_______________________________________________________________________

Having successfully destroyed every single nuclear missile that the invader had seized control of and fired at every major city in the world, Ultraman Tiga rocketed back towards Shinjuku city as fast as he could, just as his GUTS allies had finished off the missiles headed for the country of Japan.

_I'm finally here; hope that the city's safe…for now…_Tiga thought, as he spotted the Shinjuku skyline dead ahead. Passing by the massive twin towers of the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building, Tiga slowed down and landed, just as all of a sudden, a deep, hearty, unearthly and creepy peal of laughter echoed around the city, heard from miles around and sending chills of fear down the spines of all who heard the voice, other than Tiga himself.

''You may have foiled my plan to prepare Earth for an invasion, but as long as I am here, your planet will still fall,'' said the same voice, ''so despair, Ultraman Tiga; you will cease being an interference to our conquest. Brace yourself, for your actions have not protected this planet yet. Prepare for your own downfall as well, giant, for your actions have, instead…ignited my _wrath…_

There was a great clap of thunder, and the towering, black, glittering insectoid form of the **Baltan** invader suddenly materialized out of thin air and right behind Tiga, its massive, lobsterlike pincer-claws open and glowing with a blinding white light.

Sensing danger, Tiga spun around, only to be confounded by a blinding flash of light and then an incredible sensation of agony as the Baltan's biokinetic, antigravity blast struck Tiga squarely in his chest, sending him flying. Tiga crashed into an office tower, completely demolishing it and violently shaking the Earth as he landed.

Before Tiga could even get up, the Baltan relentlessly fired a steady volley of antigravity blasts, spreading the demolition to the surrounding buildings and obscuring the air with a huge, dense cloud of dust. When the alien finally paused, surveying the devastation, the dust cloud suddenly cascaded outwards with gale forces as the Giant of Light blasted himself out of the devastation, raining a flurry of earth-shattering blows upon the Baltan. Caught by surprise but no less intimidated by the force rushing at it, the Baltan swiftly brought its claws to bear, parrying Tiga's blows.

A powerful kick sent the Baltan crashing into another building, but just as Tiga charged again, the Baltan quickly recovered, swiping its massive claws about. Tiga followed up, parrying the claws twice before being forced to his knees blocking one of its stronger blows with both forearms crossed, which, unfortunately for him, allowed the Baltan to point its other open claw at Tiga. In another blinding flash of light, Tiga was knocked back and onto the streets.

As the Baltan's claws glowed once more, this time even brighter than before, Tiga braced himself for its attack, which came as a pair of blinding streams of energy that Tiga avoided by flipping aside; the spot which he had just left exploded into a magnificent corona of blazing fire and earth. Somersaulting backwards to avoid a second round of fire just as deadly as the first, Tiga quickly thrust his palm outwards from his side, and a blue-white bolt of light blossomed from Tiga's fingers. The beam blast, however, passed harmlessly through the alien's body, which had suddenly faded into thin air. Baltan's laughter filled the air again as it teleported.

_Damn it! _Thought Tiga, just as the Baltan reappeared behind him. Whirling around to confront his bizarre foe, an idea came to Tiga's mind.

''Come and get me if you can!' Tiga shouted, switching to his lavender and silver Sky Type combat mode and leaping into flight, becoming a lavender-silver blur as he rocketed skywards. The Baltan followed suit, and in just a split second, both titans were racing high above the skies of Shinjuku at massive speeds easily a little over hypersonic levels, leaving loud, resonating sonic booms as both flew on.

_I'll draw Baltan away from the city to somewhere where we won't cause any more harm. Let's see if my speed can outstrip his, _thought Tiga, as his enemy's antigravity blasts whizzed by, narrowly avoiding Tiga. Both titans, now the fastest beings on the planet, battled ferociously in the skies, each trading laser fire with the other, weaving in and out of clouds, dodging flak and occasionally whizzing past each other and lashing out, only to have their blows parried.

Unimpressed with Tiga's attacks, the Baltan sent another pair of beams straight for Tiga, who immediately dropped like a stone to avoid them, just as bolts of ferocious lightning struck Tiga. Knowing that this was Tiga's Lightning Blade attack, the Baltan instantly braced itself, keeping its claws close to itself; Tiga sent the ball lightning energy he accumulated as a surging blade of light, guiding it quickly to strike the Baltan, which was now moving faster than ever, seemingly eager to throw off the Lightning Blade attack following it around with a nasty crackle of electricity. However, the blade of light finally struck the Baltan, enveloping it in a massive spherical field of energy and ripping the alien apart within its fiery power.

Seemingly victorious, Tiga lowered his hands, only to have a double take; the Baltan's glittering form emerged from the explosion of energy, glowing with a hazy blue aura and shedding a shimmering substance from its exoskeleton, much as an insect moulted its own old skin. From the alien fell a hazy blue replica of it, which dissolved into nothingness, leaving behind a new and perfectly unscathed Baltan, whose deep, creepy laughter filled the air again.

Amused by Tiga's look of shock and horror, the alien invader's laughter seemed even more amused and more dangerous at the same time.

''If you thought you were both the fastest and the most powerful force around, you are about to meet your worst _nightmare…_'' growled the Baltan, whose claws began to shrink away, leaving a large, wicked-looking sword on where its right claw was, and a just-as-deadly-looking gun barrel on the left. Its chest shrank into the Baltan's torso just as the Baltan's shoulders elongated, forming a pair of long, broad shoulder pads studded with millions of tiny, black needles each the size of a man. The Baltan's black exoskeleton itself transformed into a dark, menacing bronze; Its bug like face morphed into a sharper, crueler version of itself.

''I, too, can transform into a stronger form like you,'' said the Baltan, in a new, rougher, more menacing, metallic-sounding voice. ''You're very fortunate that I've saved this for our battle; few have lived to tell the tale of surviving a fight from a fully powered Baltan.''

And so began the most awesome battle Tiga had ever been in yet.

Tiga had never had such a flight in his entire life. The Baltan's _Neo Baltan_ form was truly a living nightmare to Tiga – Neo Baltan's speed and ferocity was unlike any other enemy he had ever fought before, even the one he had spent the past minute fighting. Even in Sky Type mode, Tiga couldn't easily out-fly his opponent; whenever he turned round to aim a laser blast, the Baltan's sword-arm came scathingly close. Quickly parrying the Neo Baltan's sword with his own slashing motions, Tiga could not muster enough power to fully deflect the blow, and had to resort to evading whenever Baltan struck out. This went on for a few seconds, until the Neo Baltan finally landed its first solid blow – sending its sword crashing upon Tiga's chest caused Tiga to reel back in great pain, momentarily causing him to lose flight.

Fortunately, his gold-silver Tector had stopped the worst of the attack, allowing Tiga to recover quickly; but the worst had yet to come – it came instantly as a bright ball of energy that blasted itself from the Baltan's cannon-arm, before exploding into a hundred more smaller energy bombs, all emitting an aura that told Tiga they were nothing but an extremely dangerous threat to him now.

This called for some extreme countermeasures. Tiga subconsciously willed himself to move, and as the bombs began exploding around him, Tiga's superhuman speed, already exceptionally fast in Sky Type mode, magnified even _further_ to levels Sky Type had never reached before. Using this new level of Sky Type power, the Giant of Light, bombarded on all sided by lightning-fast blooms of plasma, did what he could to survive the onslaught as the air exploded around him, zipping and darting about haphazardly to avoid being hit. It was a superhuman feat that took Tiga an enormous deal of concentration, to open himself fully to the potential power he had inside. As soon as the relentless bombardment came to an abrupt stop, Tiga snapped out of his thoughts, slowing down to conserve his power, just as Neo Baltan's sword appeared out of nowhere, reaching for his throat.

Instinctively, Tiga dodged with whatever superhuman speed he could muster, reaching out for his power to move again. This, however, was immensely difficult to do, since his last bout at it had left him very drained. Neo Baltan's attack just intensified, just as the GUTS Team arrived in their mobile suits from below. They had arrived just in time to see the two titans engage in a spectacular mid-air battle, and were just awed by the speed at which they both moved – they both looked as if there were dozens of themselves rocketing around the sky, the enemy using dozens of its own weapons and Tiga seemingly crouching, ducking, backing away, leaning back, twisting and in a dozen different moves at every second that passed.

However, it was all over in a matter of seconds; Neo Baltan's sword finally struck Tiga's side with a vicious, searing blow.

The pain was excruciating. Tiga screamed, snapping back and immediately dropping like a stone back to the ground. Neo Baltan didn't stop there; it rammed its own cannon barrel into Tiga's abdomen and then fired, engulfing Tiga in another bright explosion. As the GUTS Team looked in horror, Tiga crashed back into the city below, landing in his own crater and leaving devastation that stretched for miles around. Within the dust and devastation, Tiga stirred feebly, his Bio Sensor blinking away like crazy.

Neo Baltan landed close by, and Tiga felt the alien's cold blade collide with his injured side, intensifying his agony. As the alien lifted the battered silver giant into the air by the blade, rivulets of what looked like liquid light, shimmering brightly in the dust cloud obscuring the devastated city, began pouring from where the alien sword pierced Tiga. As Tiga struggled feebly, groaning in pain, the Baltan lifted its cannon and placed it right before Tiga's Bio Sensor, a bright glow shining within the barrel.

''You are finished, Ultraman Tiga. Neither your speed nor strength can save you now,'' growled the alien, which pressed the cold tip of the cannon into Tiga's chest, right under his Bio Sensor.

''…Ultra or not…you're still only a man…''

________________________________________________________________________

Here is a preview of the second entry of the Ultraman Tiga Animated Trilogy.

GUTS beast hunter Daigo Madoka has a big secret – he is Ultraman Tiga, the resurrected Giant of Light who had reawakened to save the world from an uncontrollable chaos, facing bizarre, deadly, and outright devastating new monsters with his superhuman speed, strength and power. However, he has yet to face his greatest challenges.

After failing to save a scientist friend from mutating into a monster like those he was supposed to protect the world from, Daigo questions his own worth being the avatar of the Giant of Light, just as GUTS and TPC unearth startling clues that evidence the existence of a great conspiracy controlling the world within the United Nations, a conspiracy woven into place by an unknown member of their own. As Daigo finds himself increasingly unable to save the people he knows, an alien invader prepares to strike from within TPC, preparing to orchestrate a new nuclear holocaust that would surely wipe out humanity as we know it, taking Ultraman Tiga with them.

As nuclear missiles worldwide get hijacked and fired towards all major cities on Earth, Daigo must muster his courage to stop the alien invader, gaining newfound support from his friends in GUTS and from the world. In the ensuing battle for Earth, Daigo, as Ultraman Tiga, would prove in a lightning display of unparalleled strength and courage that he, beyond any shadow of doubt, is the mightiest protector in the world, as the world counts down closer towards Armageddon.

ULTRAMAN TIGA 2.0: GUARDIAN OF EARTH


End file.
